


Release the Birds

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v, ColorfulTynCan



Series: KnB Kiddies [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao has looked after Midorima's child since the kid was born, a simple drive back to their house being a part of just another normal day. Until some creep decided to cut him off on the road. Good thing Takao has an extra pair of hands while his are busy on the wheel and horn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> The child oc here belongs to ColorfulTynCan!

A normal sunny afternoon. A normal ride home after getting picked up at cram school. A normal–

"What the–!? Kichirou, did you just see that!"

A normal rage filled Takao after getting cut off by another driver.

"I did, Uncle Takao," Kichirou, Midorima's son, answered his uncle.

Fuming, Takao sped up. "Come on, Ki-chan! Let's see who this creep is, thinking they can just own the road like that," Takao grumbled, doing as he said he would and tailing the car.

Kichirou held onto the car door handle. This wasn't the first time in his eight years of life he experienced his uncle's huffy road rage.

"Uncle Takao, they did it again," Kichirou pointed out, watching as the same car abruptly changed into the next lane.

"There's this thing called a blinker!" Takao yelled. "Why don't you use it!" He shook his nephew's shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road while stealing an occasional glance at Kichirou. "Ki-chan, flip this guy off while I honk."

Kichirou's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I'm pulling up. Ready?"

The next thing the boy knew was Takao speeding up to drive beside the driver who cut them off. Not wanting to let his uncle down, and being a people pleaser, Kichirou did as his uncle said. The boy held up both his middle fingers as Takao honked down on his car horn at the same time, driving past the driver.

Takao whooped as he gave a hearty laugh. He ruffled Kichirou's green hair. "Nice going there, Ki-chan! Oh if only we could see the look on the guy's face, getting flipped off by a cute little kid with freckles."

Takao was smiling brightly at the imagined image as Kichirou was smiling at the praise. He was a good boy.

The rest of the way to the Midorima household was less eventful. Normal. What wasn't quite normal was Midorima being home with his usual busy doctor schedule.

"Dad!" Kichirou called when seeing his father after walking through the front door. He ran over to him with a big hug.

"Kichirou, no running in the house," Midorima lightly scolded, patting his son's hair.

"Guess what," Kichirou started excitedly, looking up at his dad. "Someone cut Uncle Takao off, so he had me flip them off."

"He what?" Midorima asked, voice going low. He turned to Takao with narrowed eyes, the other going stiff.

"And he honked," Kichirou finished.

"N-now, Shin-chan, there was a really good reason for this," Takao defended himself.

"The person didn't use their blinker," Kichirou answered with a nod of his head.

Midorima continued glaring at Takao for making his son flip someone off.

"Hey hey hey, all that matters is Ki-chan is safe and sound at home, right?" Takao gave his usual toothy smile.

Takao was lucky Kichirou was around and made it so Midorima was unable to smack him upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real life event: another one of my friends telling me a flip a dude off as she honked. I didn't. But then she told me she'd say the same thing to my future child if she drove them... It felt like a very Takao thing to say he he~


End file.
